This invention relates to the field of fastening devices which are used to secure together the abutting edges of coplanar panels and the like. More particularly, this invention pertains to latches or catches which operate by a snapping and locking action when the edges of such panels are brought together.
In the prior art, fastening devices in this field have been constructed in various ways. One type in common use provides a spring element which allows the latching surface to pass over a keeper element by means of a camming surface urged into engagement with the keeper. To release this type of latch, a handle element must be provided to pull against the spring force to separate the latch and keeper surfaces. The handle of such a latch protrudes well beyond the dimensions of the body of the latch, and consequently the configuration is objectionable in appearance and may prohibit use of the latch in certain confined areas. A leaf type spring is commonly used in such latches and a weakness of prior spring latch designs is the probability of overstressing the spring when pulling the attached handle to release the latch. Another type of fastener used in this general field is known as a draw pull catch, one form of which is shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,181,905 and 3,466,076. However, such draw pull catches do not snap automatically to a locked position since they lock by a draw pull action. Moreover, they require a lifting force for disengagement of the latch from the keeper and this is a disadvantage in some cases.